A Dragon Of Prophcey (Formaly A Dragon Of...)
by Lady Demon
Summary: *CHAPTER 16 UP!* PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I fixed a problem now everyone can review this story.
1. Chapter 1: Tranformation & Change

  
Chapter 1: Transformation & Change   
  
  
The light disappears. Van's eyes winded at what he saw. Where Starcross was now stood a large white winged dragon, with green eyes and a blue gem on the forehead. It had a long slender nose, long neck, long sleek body, and long tail.   
  
Starcross looked at herself, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Starcross yelled.   
  
"That wasn't supposed to happen. You must have a connection to Escaflowne. Hmm...I like this. We'll meet again, Starcross." Sai laughed and disappears in a puff smoke.  
  
"DAMN IT!" Starcross yelled, "I'LL GET YOU, SAI!"  
  
"Starcross, who was she?" Van asked.   
  
"The person who killed my family, and made me the way I am. Before she killed my mom, dad, little brother, and my precious daughter, I didn't like fighting." Starcross settled down on the grass of the garden, then took her tail and picked up Van and set him on her nose, "You had better sit down, this is a long story. First thing, do you have anyone you love?"  
  
Van nodded.   
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Her name is Hitomi Kanzaki."   
  
"Ahh, the girl from the mystic moon."  
  
"She told me that she'd come back. I'm not sure if she'll ever come back now. It's been so long since we talked. I hope she returns."   
  
Starcross looked at Van with sad eyes, *She already has, Van, but needs to take care of some things before she can come to you.*   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well here you have it. The sequel to A World Alone. The next Chapter will be out soon.  
  



	2. Chapter 2: The Blue Gem

Chapter 2: The Blue Gem  
  
  
  
Starcross looked Van in the eye; "You must have faith in those you love. Anyway, back to my past. My daughter was born 9 months to the day after the Destiny war. I had to leave her father to return to my family, I didn't know I was pregnant until after. Sai & me have always been ravels, but she went crazy after she found out I had a daughter. When Tsumura, my daughter, was 3 years old, my mom was watching her while I was out. Sai broke into my home, and killed my precious Tsumura, my mother, my father, and my little brother. She drove me to who I am today. I've wandered for years, and learned how to fight to take my revenge."  
  
"I'm very sorry for your loss. Dose the father know?"  
  
"Not yet. He doesn't even know he had a daughter. As far as your love goes, I know she'll return to you"  
  
"What was your daughter like?"  
  
"She had black hair, green eyes mixed with brown, her fathers stubbornness and pride, my temper, and very sweet. I miss her so much. I swear on my daughter's grave, my ancestors, and my honor and soul I WILL kill Sai for what she did to my life and my daughter!"  
  
Van stared into Starcross's dragon eyes, and saw something familiar in them, *Hiotmi?*   
  
The blue gem on Starcross's forehead glowed brightly, and Van found himself on the ground and staring at Starcross for the second time. Starcross was human again, short of. Starcross had dragon wings, a long tail, and dragon talons on her hands and feet, but still had the blue gem on her forehead.  
  
For the first time, Van got a real good look at Starcross. She was tall and slender, long dark blond hair with streaks of red & brown tied into a tight high ponytail, hardened green eyes that have seen too much pain, too much hardship.  
  
  
  
There's chapter 2. Can anyone guess who Starcross really is?  
  
1) An original character  
  
2) Hitomi  
  
I'll let you guys figure that out.   
  
R&R 


	3. Chapter 3: Hitomi's Letter

  
  
Chapter 3: Hitomi's Letter  
  
  
  
Sai paced in her room. *How could that spell fail? It was supposed to turn her into a stupid land dragon, not a sky dragon. I wonder if she discovered the power of the gem. I must find a spell to block its power, before she discovers it.* Sai started looking through her books.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Van walked into his room, it had been two days since he had met Starcross. His advisors did not like that he put Starcross in the room right next to his, but he dismissed them. Van saw a piece of paper on his bed. He picked it up, and opened it.  
  
Dear Van,   
  
To let you know I'm on Geia. If you try to find me, you won't be able too. I'll come to you, after I take care of some things. I know you met Starcross. She's a friend I met a while back. Trust in her. I'll be near you, watching, though you will not see or recognize me, but I'll be there.  
  
P.S. I love you  
  
Love,  
Hitomi S. Kanzaki  
  
  
Van sat down on his bed, *Hitomi's here?*   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well what do you guys think? I think it's my best chapter so far. I know it's short. The other chapters should be longer. For those of you who have read Hitomi's Song story, Chapter 9 is almost complet.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4: A Talk with Starcross

Chapter 4: A Talk with Starcross   
  
  
  
  
Van knocked on Starcross's door, *Why didn't Starcross tell me she knows Hitomi? Hitomi will we ever be together?*   
  
Starcross opened the door, "What can I do for you your majesty?"   
  
Van looked at Starcross, "Please call me Van. I wanted to talk to you. I just received a letter from Hitomi."  
  
"Before you ask, yes I know her. She is a very dear friend. But I must warn you; she is not the same person she was 10 years ago."   
  
Van looked perplexed, "What do you mean?"   
  
"I can't say. After she is done with what she as to do, she'll return to you."   
  
Van sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sai continued to look through her books, when she came across a folded letter in one of the pages. It read;   
  
If you are reading this, then you are the one that was fated to continue where I left off. Travel to the east until you reach the country of Ziback, give the letter to the person currently ruling. You are destined to rule Ziback.   
  
Rule Well,   
Dornkirk.   
  
Sai smiled, *Destined to rule, huh.*   
  



	5. Chapter 5: It Starts

  
  
Chapter 5: It Starts  
  
  
  
Van walked toward the royal graveyard. It had been 6 weeks since he had received the letter from Hitomi. His advisors quickly came to like Starcross, after she had saved the chief advisor from a stampeding horse. There was something about Starcross that Van couldn't place. She seemed so familiar, if she didn't know how to fight, Van would swear she was Hitomi. Van looked up and saw Starcross placing flowers at his brother's grave, *How did she know where the graveyard was? The only people who know -besides the advisors and a few of the caretakers- are Merle, me, and Hitomi.* "What are you doing here Starcross?"  
  
"Paying me respects to the dead." Starcross said simply.  
  
"There's not many who are allowed here."  
  
"I'm sorry, Van. I didn't know."  
  
"Hehehe, you knew Starcross." Sai laughed, appearing on Escaflowne's knee, "Or should I say Hitomi Starcross Kanzaki?"  
  
Van stared at Hitomi in shock, *Hitomi was Starcross this whole time?* Van was brought out of his reverie by what Hitomi said next.  
  
"No. Hitomi died when you killed Tsumura! You killed the only reason I had for going on after I left Geia. Now, I live only to kill you. Are you ready Sai to face the demon you've unleashed?" Hitomi said viscously, and spread her dragon wings.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Well, you guys surprised? If you read Hitomi's letter again, you would have figured it out sooner.  
  
  
Here's the clues I dropped  
  
1) "Before she killed my mom, dad, little brother, and my daughter, 'I didn't like fighting.'"  
  
2) 'I'll be near you, watching, though you will not see or recognize me, but I'll be there.'  
  
3) 'Hitomi S. Kanzaki'  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6: Empress Sai

Chapter 6: Empress Sai   
  
Sai smirked, "Demon? What demon? All I see is a puny girl who thinks she's better than everyone."   
  
"I always thought about other people first. You had no provocation to kill Tsumura or my family!" Hitomi spat.   
  
"I'd watch what I say Kanzaki. You are talking to the new empress of Ziback. If you make me mad, I can have Fanelia destroyed again."   
  
Hitomi & Van froze.   
  
"In fact my troops have orders to destroy this pathetic country if anything should happen to me. Maybe I should destroy this place anyway, since you hold it so dear to your heart." Sai smiled evilly.   
  
"You wouldn't."   
  
"Wouldn't I? I killed your pathetic daughter."   
  
Hitomi's blood boiled, "DON'T INVOLVE FANELIA'S PEOPLE IN OUR RAIVERY!"   
  
"Bad move Starcross Kanzaki. You must remember; I live to see you suffer." Sai laughed, "Ziback attack!"   
  
All around Ziback guymelfs appeared, and started attacking Fanelia.


	7. Chapter 7: Destruction

Hitomi-ruu = Hitomi in full dragon form.   
  
Chapter 7: Destruction   
  
Sai laughed disappearing in a red light.   
  
Hitomi shifted forms to her dragon form. "NO!"   
  
Van quickly pulled out an ergist and got into Escaflowne. He felt extra weight on his shoulders, and looked up. Hitomi-ruu had grabbed Escaflowne's shoulders, and was lifting it up into the air with her massive wings, "Hitomi what are you doing?"   
  
"Getting us there faster. This is my fault. By me coming to Fanelia, I put her in danger. I should've never come here." Hitomi replied, flying toward the main part of the battle.   
  
Down on the ground Fanelia & Ziback guymelfs were fighting. But, Ziback was overpowering Fanelia's troops; they were using the stealth cloaks again. Hitomi-ruu dropped Escaflowne to the ground.   
  
3 hours later...   
  
Van in Escaflowne was flying away from the ruins of Fanelia. Flying along side was a very battered & quiet Hitomi. Hitomi had taken a lot of hits during the battle, mainly from protecting him. Van was mad that Fanelia was burned to the ground again, but he was worried about Hitomi's state of mind. Something bugged him, it was something Hitomi said a while back.   
  
//Flashback//   
  
"My daughter was born 9 months to the day after the destiny war."   
  
//End Flashback//   
  
It finally clicked in Van's mind, Tsumura was the result of the night before Hitomi left. Now he knew why he felt a great pain in his chest 3 years after Hitomi left. "Hitomi, Tsumura was our child, wasn't she?"   
  
"Hai. I'm suprized you can stand to talk to me after what I've done." Hitomi replied in a dead voice.   
  
"It's not your fault, it's Sai's. You tried to help. I could never blame you for this." Van said trying to brake Hitomi out of her VERY obvious depression.   
  
Hitomi didn't answer, all she heard was 'It's all your fault. I blame you for this.' She started to cry silently. Then said, "Your right, Van."   
  
Van's hopes raised, *Did it work?*   
  
"It is my fault. After I kill Sai, I'll leave Fanelia and I'll never return." Hitomi sobbed.   
  
Van was shocked, "Hitomi, I did NOT say it was your fault."   
  
Hitomi didn't answer, but started to sing.   
  
"Win dain a lotica   
En val tu ri   
Si lo ta   
Fin dein a loluca   
Vi fa-ru les shutai am   
En riga-lint   
  
Win chent a lotica   
En val turi   
Silota   
Fin dein a loluca   
Si katigura neuver   
Floreria for chesti   
Si entina   
  
Lalala...   
Fontina Blu Cent   
De cravi esca letisimo   
Lalala...   
De quantian   
La finde reve   
  
Win dain a lotica   
En val tu ri   
Si lo ta   
Fin dein a loluca   
En dragu a sei lain   
Vi fa-ru les shutai am   
En riga-lint"   
  
1 hour later...   
  
Van & Hitomi landed in a remote part of Fanelia. "Van, what day is it?" Hitomi asked.   
  
"Blue 12th moon. Why?"   
  
"Today's the 7th annervesery of Tsumura & my family's death." Hitomi said as she started to cry again.   
  
Van came up to her and rapped his arms around her, letting her cry on his shoulder. "Shh. It's okay, it's okay."   
  
Hitomi continued to cry until she fell asleep in his strong arms. Van then became aware of how much Hitomi had changed physically. She had curves in all the right places. Van could feel muscles from years of training hidden under her smooth skin. Van closed his eyes, and leaned against the tree behind him.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
I do not own the song Sora. I'm going to be posting chapters 8-10 very, very, very soon. And PLEASE REVEIW!!!! If you do not reveiw I will not post anymore. I'm going to be changing the title of this story, or rather be finshing the title to 'A Dragon Of Prophcey'. 


	8. Chapter 8: A Soul's Scars

To Camille: Here's the next part hope you like it, because by chapter 10 you are going to want to kill me. If you want to be on my prereaders list Email me.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, I do own Sai, and Tsumura.   
  
  
  
Chapter 8: A Soul's Scar   
  
Hitomi woke up to find herself in Van's arms. She smiled sadly remembering the day she left Geia, waking up like this. She slipped out of his arms, and flew to the top of a near by tree.   
  
Van woke up, and found Hitomi was not in his arms. Then, he heard a voice, and looked up to see Hitomi sitting at the top of a tree. He heard her singing the song she sung the day before.   
  
"Win dain a lotica   
En val tu ri   
Si lo ta Fin dein a loluca   
En dragu a sei lain   
Vi fa-ru les shutai am   
En riga-lint   
  
Win chent a lotica   
En val turi   
Silota   
Fin dein a loluca   
Si katigura neuver   
Floreria for chesti   
Si entina   
  
Lalala...   
Fontreria Blu Cent   
De cravi esca letisimo   
Lalala...   
De quantian   
La finde reve   
  
Win dain a lotica   
Ev vai tu ri   
Si lo ta   
Fin dein a loluca   
En dragu a sei lain   
Vi fa-ru les shutai am   
En riga-lint."   
  
By the time Hitomi finished the song, Van had made it to the branch next to Hitomi, "Hitomi are you alright?"   
  
"Yeah, I've been thinking about what you said yesterday. While I am partly responsible for Fanelia's destruction, I think Sai would have done it anyway."   
  
"Why do you say that?"   
  
"Because every time on Green 12th moon she's done something that will scar my soul for the rest of my life. That song that I've been singing is a lullaby I used to sing Tsumura every night before she went to sleep. She was such a good little girl I wish you could have met her." Hitomi said sadly.   
  
"Me too. We'll get Sai for what she's done. But, how did she become the Empress of Ziback?"   
  
"That I do not know. We need to gather our forces, if we're going to beat Ziback again." Hitomi said, gazing at Van. Van realized then just how much Hitomi had changed as far as her personality, "I think we should head for Austuria."   
  
Hitomi moved over to the branch Van was on, "I think that's a good idea. I'm sorry about not telling you the truth when I came back. But I knew Sai wouldn't know about our past history. I hope you can for give me for diseving you."   
  
"Hitomi, I love you too much not to forgive you. I would have done the same thing. One question, why did you pick the name Starcross?"   
  
"Starcross is my middle name."   
  
"What was Tsumura's?"   
  
"Her full name was Tsumura Seri Vari Kanzaki-Fanel."   
  
Van smiled, and brushed a stay lock of Hitomi's hair out of her eyes. Hitomi smiled back, and they started to lean toward each other.   
  
  
  
They stopped, and starred each other in the eye, "Uh-oh." They said in unison.   
  
  
  
The branch broke under them, and they started to fall. Hitomi quickly wrapped her tail around Van's waist, and spread her wings, taking to the sky.   
  
********************************************************   
  
There's Chapter 8, I hope you all enjoyed it. I should have Chapter 9 & 10 posted soon.   
  
For those of you who have visited my website it will be down for a while, I'm doing a lot of changes on it. 


	9. Chapter 9: Old Friends

Chapter 9: Old Friends  
  
Hitomi banked around with Van in tow, and landed in front of Escaflowne. "That was scary." Van commented as Hitomi set him on the ground.  
  
"Not as scary as some of the things I've seen Sai do. She's flat-out insane."  
  
***  
  
At the capital of Ziback, *mighty* empress Sai sneezed. *Someone must be talking about me.*  
  
***  
  
Van & Hitomi were flying toward the capital of Austuria, Palas. Van was in Escaflowne, Hitomi was in all dragon form along side. "Hitomi you better switch back or the people might get scared." Van called over to the white dragon along side.  
  
The dragon gave a nod, and Hitomi switched back to her more human form. She landed on Escaflowne's tail, then went up and sat behind Van. "Just like old times, only I'm not a nieve teenage girl, and you're not a brash teenage king. Now I'm battle-trained woman out for revenge for her dead daughter, and you're a seasoned king. The only thing that's the same is our enemy." Hitomi commented dryly.  
  
Van didn't know how to respond.  
  
A few minutes later they landed at Palas, and were greeted by Millerna, Dryden, and Allen. "Van, were glade you made it out alive." Millerna said then noticed Hitomi, but did not recognize her because she had her cloak & lower face covering on, "And who's your Companion?"  
  
Before Van could respond Hitomi stepped up, "It's been along time, Millerna. I'm sorry we couldn't meet again under better circumstances." The cloak covered Hitomi responded.  
  
"Who are you?" Allen asked.  
  
"You better show them." Van said.  
  
Hitomi removed her face covering & the cloak hood, "It's me."  
  
Allen, Millerna, and Dryden looked at Hitomi with suspicious/curious looks.  
  
Seeing this Hitomi sighed, "Reconize the name Hitomi Kanzaki?"  
  
Allen stepped up to Hitomi, "Hitomi, is that you?"  
  
Hitomi nodded, and Allen to hug & kiss her, but Hitomi spun out of his reach. "We have work to do, Allen. But, first I must...I must tell you all of what has happened to me the past 10 1/2 years, and how I became who I am today." Hitomi said, moving to stand next to Van. Van put his arm around Hitomi's waist.  
  
Allen frowned, *You will be mine Hitomi.* 


	10. Chapter 10: Painful Past

Chapter 10: Painful Past  
  
Everyone was seated in the sitting room of the castle. Van & Hitomi were sitting on the love seat, Millerna & Dryden were right across from them on the other couch, and Allen was seated in a chair. "Tell us what happened, Hitomi. You look like you've seen the 7 stages of pain and come back." Dryden said.  
  
"It all stated 2 months after I went back..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Hitomi came out of the bathroom, very pale. Her mother came up to her, "Hitomi you should go see a doctor. This is the second week you've been sick." Her mother suggested.  
  
"Hai."  
  
**At the doctor's office**  
  
"MY DAUGHTER IS WHAT?"  
  
"Pregnant." The doctor said simply, " Your daughter, Mrs. Kanzaki, is two months pregnant. In 7 months you are going to be a grandmother."  
  
Hitomi touched her belly, *Van, if you can hear me, you are going to be a father.*  
  
End flashback  
  
"So who's the father?" Millerna asked.  
  
Hitomi just smiled, and leaned against Van.  
  
Millerna smiled, and whispered something in Dryden's ear, Dryden chuckled.  
  
Allen stayed silent, *I'll get you Van.*  
  
"Before I go on, I must tell you of Sai. Van has already met the *coughbitchcough*, she is the one who did this to me." Hitomi said indicating her dragon wings, tail, and talons. "She has always been trying to out do me. Why, I have no idea. After she found out that I was pregnant, she started spreading rumors about the father. They got to the point where everyone shunned me except my family, but I never let that put me down. My daughter, Tsumura Seri Vari Kanzaki-Fanel, was born in the spring, and Sai had disappeared. For the next 2 years everything was peaceful. Tsumura grew more beautiful everyday. My family loved her a lot. My dad & mom were always willing to take care of her, and my little brother couldn't get enough of her. She was an angel." Hitomi finished, and started to cry.  
  
Van put his arms around her, "Maybe you should stop."  
  
Hitomi shook her head, " No. I've buried these memories for too long, they've been slowly killing me inside. It's time I release them." Hitomi sighed, "When Tsumura turned 2 years old, I started hearing rumors that Sai had sent a letter home saying that she'd would be returning in a few months. That winter is when I found out the rumors were true. It all started the night before, Tsumura had woken up during the night and..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Tsumura ran into her mother's bedroom, "Mommy, mommy, wake up!"  
  
Hitomi sleepily opened her eyes, "What is it, Tsu-chan?"  
  
"There's white stuff falling from the sky." Tsumura replied.  
  
Hitomi got up, went to the window, and looked out. Little white flakes were falling to the ground, it was snowing. "It's snowing Tsu-chan. You haven't seen it because it hasn't happened since before you were born. Tomarow I'll take you to the park, and let you play in it, but you are going back to sleep. " She said picking up the little black haired girl. "Will you sing Sora?" Tsumura asked. "Of course." Hitomi said, putting Tsumura into her bed, and started to sing,  
  
("Van's already heard this song twice. It's a lullaby I sung to Tsumura everynight.")  
  
"Win dain a lotica  
  
En val tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
  
En riga-lint  
  
Win chent a lotica  
  
En val turi  
  
Silota  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
Si katigura neuver  
  
Floreria for chesti  
  
Si entina  
  
Lalala...  
  
Fontina Blu Cent  
  
De cravi esca letisimo  
  
Lalala...  
  
De quantian  
  
La finde reve  
  
Win dain a lotica  
  
En val tu ri  
  
Si lo ta  
  
Fin dein a loluca  
  
En dragu a sei lain  
  
Vi fa-ru les shutai am  
  
En riga-lint"  
  
"G'night mama." Tsumura said before falling asleep.  
  
"Break your soul?" Millerna echoed, perplexed.  
  
"To destroy my happiness. A few months later after Tsumura's 3rd birthday, I had to go over to my cousin's place, to help with a problem," *Namly a perverted old master.* "and had mom and dad watch Tsumura. When I came back to pick her up, Sai had broke into my parent's house, and was waiting for me. She knocked me out, and tied me up." Tears started going down her face again, "When I woke up; my mom, dad, and brother were dead in front of me. All I saw of Tsumura was a lock of hair in a pool of blood. I knew Sai had killed her. She had taken our family sword out of the shrine to my late aunt, and killed my family. The sword, which I now carry with me, was lying on the floor near me, covered in my family's blood. I managed to free myself, I was still shocked about what had happened, but I knew what I had to do. I packed my stuff, and left taking my family's sword with me. For the next 7 years I trained in martial arts and sword fighting. I could have learned from my cousin, but I had to get away from where I lived. I nearly gave up and killed myself a few times, the only thing that stopped me was the thought of getting back here, and killing Sai to avenge my family and my daughter, so they're souls could rest in peace. They won't be able to until I have killed her."  
  
Van's arms tighten around Hitomi.  
  
Millerna was crying softly, "Oh Hitomi, I'm so sorry."  
  
Allen had the neaver to smirk. Hitomi glanced at Allen, her eyes narrowed, *What are you up to, Allen?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi all, well I hope this explains what happened over the 10 years that Hitomi and Van were separated. Warning to Allen lovers: Allen is not nice in this fic. Please R&R. 


	11. Chapter 11: Talk & Insults

Chapter 11: Talk & Insults  
  
Van walked up the stairs to the roof. Hitomi said she was going to sleep a couple of hours ago. He reached the roof, and saw a sihouette oh-so-close to the edge. Van realized it was Hitomi when she spread her wings a bit. "Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi turned, "Oh, Van."  
  
"What are you doing up here?"  
  
"Thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"A lot of things, namely my cousin Ranma."  
  
"Who's he?" Van asked, wanting to know about her family.  
  
"Ranma Soatome is my cousin through my mother. Her sister, my aunt Nodoka married a martial artist named Genma Soatome. Ranma was born a year before me. My mom and aunt fell out of contact with each other until a week after I came back. Ranma lives an intersting life."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well, he has this curse. When ever he gets splashed with cold water he turns into a girl, hot water will turn him back into a guy. He also has 4 fiancees, well, that was last time I saw him. He was planning to brake off the other engagements and marry the first girl he was engaged to, Akane Tendo."  
  
"Four fiancees?" Van echoed, eyes wide, "How did that happen?"  
  
"His father. You see my uncle is an idiot. Ranma has been sold for food, and promised to god only knows how many girls, all because of his father. But that is not the worst of it."  
  
"What's the worst?" Van asked, *What kind of father engages his own son to four different girls?*  
  
"When Ranma was 9 years old his father tied him up with fish sausage and through him into a pit of starving cats. Uncle Genma was trying to teach Ranma an unbeatable martial arts techinqe called the Nekoken. After the training he was deathly afraid of cats. If he's exposed to the presents of cats his mind will reside into itself." Hitomi paused for a moment, "Let's just say, he becomes a cat mentaily."  
  
"Hitomi you have a great imagenation. You're dilusional." Came a new voice.  
  
Hitomi looked towards it's source, it was Allen. "I'm telling the truth, Allen. It's your choice to believe me."  
  
"A man can't turn into a girl." Allen sneered.  
  
"You haven't met my cousin. And it is posible in 2 ways, fate changing or through a curse like my cousin and three of my more powerful friends have. Except my friends don't change gender, they change sepieces. My best friend, Shampoo, turns into a cat. Mousse, my other friend, turns into a duck, and my other friend, Ryoga, turns int a little black piglet."  
  
"Your cousin and friends are freaks then." Allen said.  
  
Van was stairing at Allen trying to figure out what had gotten into him, when he felt a wave of heat pass over him. He looked over at Hitomi, and was alarmed at what he saw.  
  
//Earth, Tendo-Soatome Dojo//  
  
Ranma shivered and snezzed.  
  
"What's wrong, cousin?" A 10 year old black haired, green-brown eyed girl asked.  
  
"Nothing, squirt. Get ta bed it's late." Ranma replied.  
  
The girl went upstairs to her room.  
  
A blue haired woman approched the pig-tailed martial artist, "What's really wrong, Ranma?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with Hitomi." Ranma replied.  
  
"Why do you say that?" "Mom told me something before she died. She said that the Soatome's and the Kanzaki families have a specil connection. I don't know what she meant though. She said..."  
  
//Back to Geia, where we last left off//  
  
Surrounding Hitomi was a wavy green light, she had a look of pure murder on her face.  
  
"Hitomi?" Van said, uneasily. Hitmi steped up to Allen, and...  
  
//Back at the Dojo//  
  
Akane drew back in shock at what she saw before her, "Ranma you're a..."  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
Well here's chapter 11. Chapter 12, 13, 14, & 15 will be out soon, IF I start getting some more Reviews!!!  
  
It only takes between 5 - 60 sec to write a review, SO PLEASE DO SO!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12: A Beating & Some Planning

A/N: You guys want to kill me don't you. This chapter is rated R due to extreme violence and for the castration of a character.  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: A beating & Some Planing  
  
//Back to the roof//  
  
Hitomi stepped up to Allen and in an instant she had her tail wrapped around his throat, and pressed up against the wall, "Insult my family, my friends, or me, and I'll make you a perdimat girl using nothing but a pair of chop sticks and a tanto." Hitomi hissed as she released him.  
  
Allen ignored her threat, and did something that she was not prepared for; he kissed her full on the lips.  
  
Hitomi recovered from her shock quickly, and bit down on his tongue that had forced it's way into her mouth. Allen pulled back, and glared at her. Hitomi glared back, and flapped her wings bring her back a few feet next to Van, "You're going to pay for that, Allen." Hitomi hissed, glowing a bright green again.  
  
Van stepped in between Allen and Hitomi, and drew his sword.  
  
"Van, stand down." Hitomi said icily.  
  
Van looked back at her, "Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi's head was down, her bangs covering her eyes, "This is my fight, let me handle this, please Van, Stand down."  
  
Van sheathed his sword, and backed away. He knew what Hitomi was capable of, because he's seen her in action, and he knew, just from looking at her, that Allen was going to be hurting after she was through.  
  
Hitomi pulled out a pair of chopsticks out of nowhere, "that was your biggest mistake Allen Shezar." Hitomi through the chop sticks with lighting speed. They hit with deadly accuracy, pinning his balls to the brick wall.  
  
Van winced as Allen let out a scream of pure pain.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Allen screamed.  
  
Hitomi pulled a tanto, which was wrapped up in her ponytail out and through it too. It hit 5 millimeters above the chopsticks. Allen screamed again, and passed out. "We'd better get Millerna up here. As much as I hate him, I don't want to see his sorry ass die. I need to take a bath I feel dirty." Hitomi said with disgust. Van made a mental note to never piss Hitomi off at him.  
  
//The next day.//  
  
".And you know the rest." Hitomi finished explaining what happened the night before.  
  
Millerna was shocked, she couldn't believe that Allen would do something like that. "Well, he had that coming. He's been acting strange since you left. He'll be okay, in pain, but okay. He'll never have kids again, though."  
  
"Good." Hitomi and Van said in unison.  
  
"So, who's this new Ziback empress?" Millerna asked.  
  
"Her name is Sairinaku Haiku Sararo. She's dangerous, and from the facts she knows magic. She'll stop at nothing to destroy everyone and everything I care about. She's made my life a living hell. I'll have to leave soon, or she'll find out I have friends here. I have to fight her by myself."  
  
"I'm going with you." Van said.  
  
"No! Van, I have to do this on my own. She killed my family, now I must kill her. As a daughter, sister, and mother It's my duty to avenge them. You of all people should understand that."  
  
"I'm going with you." Van repeated.  
  
Hitomi stood up to Van, and wrapped her arms around him, "Van, gomen nasai, gomen nasai. Everyone must face his or her own demons. Sometimes with help, mostly on there own. I must face Sai on my own, no one else with me. If you truly love, respect, and have faith in me and my abilities, you'll let me do this on alone. Please, let me go alone."  
  
"Just promise me you'll come back alive." Van said sadly, hugging Hitomi tightly.  
  
"That's something I cannot promise. There are many unknowns in the futures. It all depends on decisions we make that determine the outcome. But I'll try to return." Hitomi said, raising her head and giving him a light kiss. 


	13. Chapter 13: Leaving

Chapter 13: Leaving  
  
Van stood and wiped the sweat off his face. He'd gathered up the survivors of Fanelia that were in Austoria and had them return. Hitomi left two days before then. He suddenly got a strange feeling, and looked up. Standing up on the western ridge was a white dragon, "Hitomi?" Van whispered.  
  
The dragon raised its nose to the sky, and began to sing. There were no lyrics, just sound. It was beautiful. Everyone stopped to listen to it.  
  
"The dragon's call, milord." One of the old advisors told him.  
  
"Dragon's call?" Van echoed.  
  
"It's calling to the sky and land dragons. This is not good, milord."  
  
Land dragons started gathering next to the white dragon, as well as alone the eastern and northern ridges. Sky dragons started to circle around, above the valley. The white dragon took flight, heading for Van. The dragon transformed into a fully human Hitomi, and landed lightly on the ground.  
  
"Lady Starcross! (They don't know its Hitomi) Why did you call the dragons? They'll destroy us all!" The chief advisor yelled.  
  
Van said nothing, he was courous him self.  
  
"They are here to protect Fanelia. They will not harm anyone in Fanelia. If I should fail in killing Sairinaku, they'll know, and will protect you and everyone else forever. I just came to say my last good-bye, Van."  
  
"Please return soon, beloved." Van said, and pulled her into a passionate kiss.  
  
Hitomi whole-heartedly returned it. They came up for air, and Hitomi backed away. "SORA! KOKORO!"  
  
Two sky dragons broke out of the circle, and landed in front of Hitomi & Van. "Yes, mistress." Said the light blue dragon.  
  
"What do you wish?" Said the dark green dragon.  
  
"Sora, can you take me inside the Ziback territory?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Of course mistress." Sora, the light blue dragon, responded.  
  
"Thank you. Kokoro, I need you to guard Van until I return."  
  
"I'd be honored to watch over the king of Fanelia, while my mistress is away." Kokoro, the dark green dragon, replied.  
  
"Thank you, Kokoro." Hitomi turned to Van, "Farewell for now, my love." She turned to Sora, and jumped on her back, "Lets go, Sora."  
  
Van watched as the love of his life flew away on a sky blue dragon out of his sight.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
I'll be posting Chapters 14 - 18 within the next week. 


	14. Chapter 14: Merel's Return

Chapter 14: Merel Returns  
  
It had been a week since he'd seen Hitomi. Sora had come back, and reported to him that Hitomi was safely on her way. Kokoro had been watching over him all the time. They'd talked a little, and Kokoro had explained why they called her mistress.  
  
"Lord VAN!" A voice called.  
  
Van turned, "Merel, your home? I thought..."  
  
"When word reached Fried that Fanelia had been destroyed, I came back. Why aren't you out getting back at who did this?"  
  
"Because, little cat, my mistress, the guardian of Fanelia and goddess of Dragons had gone out to kill her enemy, Empress Sairinaku, for destroying Fanelia and for killing her family 7 years ago." Kokoro said from behind Merel.  
  
Merel dived behind Van.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After 2 hours of explaining, Merel now understood why dragons were out of the dragon's nest and all around Fanelia. "I can't believe it. Don't worry Hitomi will come back. I know she will." Merel said.  
  
"I hope you're right, Merel." Van replied, solemnly.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Well, I have 6 more chapters to post then I'm moving on to complete one of my other fics. Which fic do you want to see more of:  
  
1) Song of the Feathers  
  
2) Hitomi's Song  
  
3) Tenshi of Escaflowne  
  
4) Twins of Escaflowne  
  
5) The Protectors of Geia  
  
Let me know.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Mystic White Wings (A.K.A Ekiko(( That's the name I was given in my Anime Club on Friday)) 


	15. Chapter 15: Findings in the duneons

Chapter 15: Findings in the dungeons  
  
Hitomi stealthily made her way to the castle gate. She had been in and out of the castle for 2 months, trying to find out where Sai usually was during the day, as well as all the secrets of the castle. Tonight she was going to visit the dungeons. She easily avoided all of the guards, and headed into a very dark dungeon. She used her hearing to see if there were any guards a head of her. There was none.  
  
She rounded a corner, and stopped when a voice called her, "Please help us get out of here."  
  
Hitomi stopped and turned to the cell next to her, and gasped. Crammed in one small cell, were 30 men, women, and children. The little girl, who called her, was in front of them all, "Please, get us out and back to our home."  
  
Hitomi kneeled in front of her, "Where are all of you from?"  
  
"We're from Fanelia." An old man said stepping from the crowd.  
  
"Advisor Korno. It's Starcross. Why are you all down here?"  
  
"We got captured during the attack. These cells are full of Fanelians. We are treated very badly in here, we haven't been fed in a long time."  
  
Anger filled Hitomi, "I'll get you out of here and back to Fanelia, but you'll have to hang on until I can take care of the empress. I promise I'll get you out of here."  
  
"Be careful, Starcross." Korno said, "Where's King Van?"  
  
"I had him stay behind in Fanelia. Empress Sairinaku is an old enemy of mine. She killed my family 7 years ago. She's from the Mystic Moon like me."  
  
"You're from the Mystic Moon?"  
  
"Yes, Starcross is my middle name. I was using it in hopes Van would not recognize me"  
  
"Why?" Asked the little girl.  
  
"I was trying to keep Fanelia safe, but I failed. My real name is Hitomi Starcross Kanzaki. I was the one who helped Van defeat Ziback 10 years ago. This time it's personal. Sai killed my daughter and my family, She's going to die now." Hitomi said coldly. "I have to go before I'm discovered. I'll be back.' With that she was gone.  
  
After Hitomi got out of the city, she climbed a very tall tree. She put two fingers to her mouth and let out a long whistle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora was lying next to Kokoro having a nice conversation about war and human offspring wail Van was stargazing. Suddenly they stopped talking and looking to the west.  
  
Van noticed and got up, "What is it?"  
  
Sora got up; "Mistress Hitomi is calling me. I'll be back." She took off heading west.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sora landed in front of Van; "I have a message from Hitomi."  
  
Van nodded.  
  
"People from Fanelia are being held in poor condition in the Ziback dungeons. I'll be getting them out soon. Just thought you should know. Love Hitomi." Sora finished.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
There's chapter 15, I hope you guys like it. If I'm going to post anymore chapters I'd like to get more reviews. 


	16. Chapter 16: Freeing

Chapter 16: Freeing  
  
-2 weeks later-  
  
Hitomi-ruu and 4 other sky dragons circled high above the Ziback castle. "Sora you attack from the north, Chika from the south, Darkani from the east, and lightwing from the west. I'll bust the prisoners out and Sora and Chika will take them back to the castle in Fanelia. Everyone know what they're doing?"  
  
"Hai." They said in unison.  
  
"DRAGONS OF FANELIA! ATTACK!"  
  
The first surprise attack had begun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HItmi ran down to the dunguns, with the keys in hand. The gaurds had put up little resistance. "Advisor Korno!" Hitomi called.  
  
"Lady Hitomi, are you here to get us out?"  
  
Hitomi nodded, "OKAY! EVERYONE LISTEN UP! YOU ARE GOING TO BE RIDDING BACK TO FANELIA ON SORA AND CHIKA! THEY'RE BOTH SKY DRAGONS. THEY WILL NOT HARM YOU!" Hitomi yelled as she unlocked all the cells.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
Kokoro came up to Van, "Sora has reported to me that the prisoners that were freed from the Ziback dungun are safe and are going to the shelters until there homes are rebuilt."  
  
"Is Hitomi back?" Van asked  
  
"No, she helped the four get away. They don't know what she did after that."  
  
"Thank you." Van said, sadly. *Please return to me, Hitomi-chan.*  
  
______________________  
  
I have 2 more chapters to post, then I'm done with this story. I hope you all have enjoyed this fic.  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Mystic White Wings  
  
  
  
Aka Ekiko  
  
Aka B.A.W 


End file.
